


Out of Timeline, Out of Mind

by YahooSounding



Category: Aladdin (1992), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creepy guy, F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Sad Ending, Stripping, Teen Pregnancy, loss of free will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Melissa Chase ends up in the wrong time era whilst travelling with a time-travel companion and gets separated from her.  However, what is waiting for her there is a man with a twisted beard who intends on making her something she's not.  Will Melissa lose her free will to this man?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Out of Timeline, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Looking over "Milo Murphy's Law", I'm surprised there's not a lot of hentai comics starring her. I do think she would be a perfect subject for hentai comics like this, with a good body that any boy would want. So I'm left to wondering if there's a way a story with that calibur could be possible. This idea recently came to me reading over some of d_rissing's crossover Disney stories, so I figured, why not throw this in the ring? Well, let's see where we can take this.

The desert heat was, for lack of a better word, truly harsh for wary travelers. Not to mention that anybody found travelling through these harsh weather conditions could find themselves likely to suffer through the intense heat. However, there were a lot of people that were quite used to this heat, especially when a small oasis with nice foilage of trees and a nice lake of water was nearby. For a moment, things tended to be quite peaceful.

All of a sudden, over that very oasis, a portal opened up and something had fallen off it. The figure groaned as said person got up and polished her shirt off. She looked up to see the portal closing before giving a sigh. This figure was a young thirteen year old teenage girl with beautiful blue eyes and wavy ginger hair. She also wearing a white, long sleeved jacket over a black t-shirt, with a pink skirt, white socks and pink sneakers.

"Can't believe I fell off..." The female figure muttered to herself as she looked around to see the oasis around her. "Well, at least this was a nice spot to be dropped off."

Indeed, Melissa Chase had quite a run-in with Murphy's Law interfering, as per usual. It all started when she and Milo were going with Savannah on a little mission that Savannah figured she needed someone with the know-how of a project that, coincidentally, she was doing a research project for history class. Normally, Savannah wouldn't do something like this, but she knew she had a good cover for the 'Spy Little Sister' project, so it was easier said than done. But something happened in the time stream whilst Savannah was driving Milo and Melissa to the destined time, and that was the fact that lightning from somewhere came out from a portal and struck the car, causing it to go out of control. This eventually caused the young teenage girl to fall out of the car and into another time below.

Still, it was nothing new for the girl, who was used to Milo and his Murphy's Law trait at this point. She gave pause as she sat down on a nearby log, looking up as she knew that any minute, Savannah and Milo would find her and pick her up before going along their merry way.

Unfortunately for Melissa, a half hour had passed, so she assumed that there was a lot more trouble than thought. Melissa gave a small sigh as she crossed her legs and looked towards the oasis. The heat was slowly getting to her as she felt the jacket being too hot to wear, so she decided to take it off for the time being. She gave a small sigh as she looked down. "They couldn't be taking that long... I hope nothing bad happened to them..."

She paused as she noticed the small oasis lake before giving a sigh. "Well, since I'm here, I may as well take a small dip..."

With that, Melissa got up as she gave some stretches. Little did she realize that around the same time, getting off of a camel with a small, empty canteen in his hand, someone was approaching the oasis as said person entered inside, only to stop as he noticed someone was already here.

"Hmmm..." The adult, male figure said as he looked over the young teenage girl in curiosity and interest. He rubbed his twisted beard in interest as he was watching the girl slowly stripping herself of her clothes, taking off her black shirt to reveal no bra and slowly, developing breasts underneath them. After kicking off her shoes and taking her socks off, Melissa then held the helm of her skirt down as she slowly pulled it down, revealing herself in her naked glory, not realizing a smirking man was watching from nearby. "This young girl... she doesn't seem to be from around here... but she does have all the right curves..."

The man felt a hard-on coming in as he licked his lips. "Oh yes... I think I know what I'm going to be up to..."

Melissa, of course, was unaware of what was going on as she walked towards the oasis before dipping her feet in them. She shivered a bit in delight before giving a grin. "Yeah, I think this water should be just right to dip my body in..."

"Yes, it would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" The suave, yet sly and chilling voice said as Melissa stopped. Her eyes shrank down as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wh-who said that?" Melissa asked as she looked around... before noticing the fact that she couldn't move. Like... a red aura had captured her. As she struggled to be released, she noted, "Well, I have to admit, this is new..."

"Now, now, don't struggle. It'll only make things worse for you..." The voice said as the figure walked out from behind the bushes. Melissa turned her eyes towards the figure as she looked a little fearful. Standing in front of her was a tall man with a twisted beard and mustache in black and red garb, held together with a black cape and a black and yellow hat with a red feather on top of his head. In his hand, he held a golden staff with the head of a snake on it. "Now, what could a pretty little girl like you be doing out all alone in the desert, hm?"

"Th-that's none of your business!" Melissa spat, annoyed that not only was someone peeping on her, but had the nerve to freeze her in her tracks, not moving anything at all except for her mouth.

The man could only give a grin as he walked around the captured girl, examining every part of her naked skin. "Hmmmm... feisty, yet a bit of a fighter. Yes, yes, I always like them that way before I turn them..."

"Who are you? Why were you peeping on me?" Melissa growled, feeling uncomfortable at the old man staring at every inch of her body.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners?" The man chuckled. "You can call me Jafar, I am the royal vizier of a place called Agrabah!"

"A royal vizier?" Melissa raised an eyebrow, looking rather surprised.

"Shocked? Well, I guess I can understand the confusion. You see, I've worked for years in the palace under the sultan, though in my opinion, I do a lot of the work... keeping up with the sultan's paperwork, writing speeches for him, giving him advice... being a babysitter for his bratty daughter... you get the picture." Jafar gave a small sigh. "Actually, between you and me, the sultan is a bit of an idiot. I'm doing my best to... in a word..." He chuckled. "...overthrow him."

"Uh-huh." Melissa narrowed her eyes at the man. "And the reason you captured me... why? To take me over to be one of the sultan's many brides? Forget it! I'm not even supposed to be here! Any minute now, some people are going to pick me up!"

Jafar raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours, I'm assuming?"

Melissa growled. "If I could move my head, I would!"

Jafar paused as he gave a smirk. "Don't misunderstand me, little girl. Me meeting you here wasn't in my plans. I only stopped here on the way to fill my canteen up because of a journey I'm planning on taking. It was just a little coincidence that I found you here... stripping yourself naked..."

Melissa looked over towards Jafar with hate in her eyes. "Well, you got your little peep show. Now why don't you make a like a tree and leave!"

Jafar looked over at the girl before giving a laugh. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you go that easily? And to answer your earlier question, your 'guess' if you will, I won't be taking you to the sultan. Heaven knows he has enough brides in there already. You see, I've been quite lonely in the past..."

Melissa watched Jafar's face slyly looking her over as her eyes widened, catching on to what Jafar was intending. She growled, "You think I'll just stand here and let you do whatever you want to my body! I'm not some toy you can mess with!"

"Again, feisty..." Jafar grinned as she looked at the pretty orange haired girl. "Just the way I like them... makes it easier for me to do my job..."

Melissa growled as she tried to struggle out of her captured aura before Jafar held out his snake golden staff in front of her. Melissa growled as she stared at it. "What are you... doing... now..."

All of a sudden, the golden snake staff's eyes glowed a bright red as Melissa stopped struggling, with her eyes starting to grow a dull red. Jafar gave a smile as he said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Everything... will be... fine..." Melissa said in a dull voice as she felt her free will being slipped away.

"I want you to come with me, the way you are now..." Jafar grinned.

"Come with you... the way I... am now..." Melissa said, still in a rather dull voice.

"I will make you comfortable and treat you like a princess should be." Jafar continued as Melissa lost her will to fight. She repeated the words slowly before the man lowered his staff down. "Now, are you willing to cooperate with me."

Melissa gave a small nod as Jafar lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder, his lips licking in delight. "You just relax and come with me... there's a cave nearby where we can... have our fun..."

The man chuckled to himself as he carried off the naked Melissa with him, her clothes being long forgotten.


End file.
